


TLC

by HollowBastion (RadiatorfromSpace)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Vanilla, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/HollowBastion
Summary: Riku is stressed to hell about finals.Good thing his best friend is there to kiss it better…
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	TLC

Riku was one giant walking muscle knot when he marched through the doors of Destiny High that morning. ** **  
****  
All his fucking exams and the shit going down at home. Riku was only a sophomore but already his dad wasn’t giving him an inch of breathing room about the grades he expected him to get. If he heard one more lecture about how “every year sets you up for your future!” Riku was going to run away from home. Fuck, he just wanted to breathe, spar, and get far away from this island. With Sora.  
  
He found solace in picturing that: just the two of them, no distractions, the water, the sunset. Maybe then things would happen between them…things he didn’t dare dream of as long as Kairi was in the picture. Or as long as they were at Destiny High. Or anywhere real.  
  
He needed to get away from their current reality—for his own happiness, and for his dreams. All of them.  
  
The possibilities were as limited as the size of this island.  
  
Riku slid into his desk right next to Sora’s in homeroom. “Hey, Ra," he greeted Sora, wishing he could say it through touch instead. Just slip his hands around his waist and say something sexy and smooth that would make Sora sway into him like _eyes on me, babe._ _  
__  
_ Sora looked up from the homework he was hurriedly filling in, his intent expression turning sleepy and lazy and maybe even impudent as he looked up at him.  
  
“Hey, ‘ku,” he chirped. _Cute_. Riku smiled a little.  
  
Then Sora gave him a once-over. His tone changed. “You look like shit,” he said.  
  
“ _Thanks_ ,” Riku grunted. He carried his shoulders like earrings today. He couldn’t fucking wait until this was over.   
  
“What are you gonna do about that?” Sora asked, jabbing him in the shoulder with his pencil.  
  
Ugh.  
  
“Turn into a diamond,” he declared. “Then maybe dad’ll finally get off my back.”  
  
Sora made a sympathetic sound.  
  
“Finals are a week away,” Sora said. “You’re already this wound up. You’ll have lost it come Monday.”  
  
Was it possible to _feel_ his blood pressure rise? Riku thought he could.  
  
“ _Thanks_ ,” he grunted again. Ugh…  
  
“Don’t worry, ‘ku! I’ll help you!” Sora said cheerily, one of his big, goofy grins splitting his face in half.  
  
_Sweet of you to think you can_ , Riku thought. _I wish you could,_ he didn’t say.  
  
It would all be over soon. Then he and Sora would spend all summer making out in a tree, he told himself. They’d run away together. It dulled the edge.   
  
Homeroom bell rang and Mr. Highwind took attendance. Riku raised his hand when Mr. Highwind called his name and suddenly he felt too big for his own desk. He itched to get out of here, do something.  
  
“C’mon. We got first period free, right? Come with me,” Sora said. He hopped up with his bag slung over one shoulder. Sora wrapped his hand around Riku’s wrist and pulled him along, as though he needed a handhold to get Riku to follow him anywhere. He led them in the direction of the library.  
  
Ugh, a room full of books. All the pages and pages of shit he was supposed to memorize…  
  
But Sora’s hand was warm and soft on his wrist. He decided to just focus on that.  
  
That took the edge off a lot better.  
  
“Where are you taking me? Why here?” Riku asked as Sora pulled him deeper and deeper into the stacks. Sora couldn’t possibly be about to run flash cards with him, right?  
  
“Privacy,” Sora said brightly. He stopped when they reached the absolute farthest wall of the library, opposite from the librarian’s desk at the front. Probably fifteen aisles of books were between them and the librarian’s station. ** **  
****  
Maybe this was where it happened, Riku thought, the moment from his fantasies where Sora suddenly realized he was It for him and unwound and--  
  
“Okay, now just let me—” Sora didn’t finish his sentence—he just pushed Riku back against a bookcase, right next to a desk in the corner and…shoved his hand down his pants.  
  
“Sora!" Riku's voice came out sounding strangled because this was his Sora grabbing him There. Like in his wet dreams. But another second and he saw Sora’s pupils had eaten up all his sky-blue and that stopped his resistance (disbelief?) in its tracks.  
  
"C'mon, Riku. Just let me do this," Sora said, unzipping Riku’s fly. "Just shut up a minute." He pulled it out and gently squeezed it, ran his fingers over the foreskin and the slit, lighting Riku up. Sora licked his lips.  
  
Arousal hit him like a solid wave. Riku wasn't going to fuck this up now. He let his hands fall to his sides.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
He knelt between his legs. Riku gaped, soaking in the sight and what it meant: His best friend looking at him with eyes like _That_ , down there, with the head of Riku's semi hovering a scant few inches from his mouth.  
  
Sora flicked his tongue against the tip, briefly at first, but then it came back again for a thorough circuit around the opening of his foreskin, teasing it back a bit over the head. Riku shivered; then Sora kissed it. Riku laid his hands upon his shoulders and inched his feet farther apart. For balance and all that. And for the sight of his Sora curling in closer now that he'd made room for him.  
  
"Make out with it a little," Riku whispered, despite being half afraid one word would break the spell. But Sora only glanced up at him a moment before kissing the head again. Sora didn't pull away. He kissed it like he kissed Riku in his daydreams, the first press gentle and chaste before opening for one open-mouthed kiss of surrender after another.  
  
Sora’s lips made soft sounds when he did that. Riku _liked_. This was real. He began to pant.  
  
_Shit_ they were gonna get caught. The librarian or another student would recognize these telltale sounds and break them up any second now. And there would be evidence here in the archives, proof of their first tryst even if they used a rubber. Heat sparked low in his belly at the thought.  
  
Riku leaned his head back against the wall and kept his eyes on Sora. He’d decided: this was where he was gonna stay, even if the whole school showed up to watch.  
  
Each kiss was teasing his foreskin a little back and forth over the head. Riku began making his own sounds. His hands roamed Sora's neck, strayed more and more into his hair the longer Sora played with him. His breath hitched when Sora's tongue delved into his slit; he instantly wanted that again.   
  
"Yeah, I..." Riku didn't know how to say it. "Mmagain. Sora..."   
  
Sora slipped inside again and Riku made a helpless sound in the very back of his throat. Then he sucked it into his mouth like it belonged there. This boy he'd loved probably since the day he was born, between the 300 - 350 Social Sciences stacks.  
  
Riku rapidly hardened fully in his mouth, the wet, heat, and _Sora_ being all the kindling needed to start a bushfire. The world went away and Sora sucked him down into his throat. Riku dug his hands into his brown hair and dove in. He began thrusting in and out to growing sounds of _wet_.  
  
" _Sora._..oh...oh yeah...”  
  
The walls of Sora's mouth fit close around him, but his throat was tighter than the width of his cock. Riku panted harder at the thought of this passage stretching to allow him in, opening to him; of Sora pushing aside his discomfort to give him this. That Sora would take him anyway. Riku began to thrust in earnest and they both moaned at the knowledge: he was making _room_ for himself.  
  
His lips looked so good stretched around him like that—Riku couldn't help it, he began shoving himself in, cramming his pulsing cock into Sora's warm welcome like a house guest who goes and trashes the place. Droplets of pre-come were creeping over Sora's lips and towards his cheeks. His chin was shiny with saliva. He looked hot sloppy so Riku bucked faster. He was so wet for him, the sounds of slip and squelching rising high in his ears. That and Sora's groans around his flesh.  
  
And when all of him was buried inside, Sora did this thing with his jaw and then his balls were wrapped up in loving, wet heat too.  
  
"Fuck, Sora," Riku grunted. "Oh, fuck. You like me fucking your face? Fuck, Sora. _Fuck_!"  
  
Meanwhile Sora was moaning like it was just as good for him. The way he _Mmmh_ ed and sucked in air when Riku wasn't crammed down his throat made him throb. He sucked and licked his cock like his favorite dessert while gazing up at Riku with those heavy-lidded _I’m yours_ eyes. Riku moaned out some nonsense punctuated by a few _fuck_ s again and cupped Sora’s cheek.  
  
"Please. Sora," Riku begged between panting. "Don't stop. I'm getting close."  
  
Sora gave a particularly loud moan that sounded like approval and grabbed Riku's hips. He sucked him harder and his tongue fucking danced around the head.  
  
"Ohfuck," Riku whimpered. His balls were drawing up tight. He gripped Sora's hair hard. "Don'tstopbaby _fuck_!"  
  
Then Sora started swallowing around him, wave after wave of muscle squeezing all of him at once, milking him.  
  
Riku bit the meat of his forearm to stifle himself. His cum splattered into Sora's mouth and back out onto Riku’s groin. Lightning raced from his head to his toes and when it passed, he was tingling everywhere, his other hand still in Sora's hair. He didn't let Sora pull off until he stopped moaning into his arm.  
  
"Fuck, Sora," he whispered helplessly as he released him and sagged back against the wall. Sora pulled back and took a breath before licking Riku clean with lips bright and swollen from taking him. Riku watched, fascinated, as each swipe of tongue took up more of his jizz into his greedy mouth. _Putting it all right where it belongs,_ Riku thought with keen satisfaction. _You’re mine now_. He stroked Sora's hair as he ate it all up.   
  
When Sora got his face clean, Riku pulled him up to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him and Sora kissed him back, his taste on his tongue. It was a great damn day.  
  
He kissed Sora so hard Sora put both his hands in Riku's hair—to steady him, or maybe himself, in passion, in need, maybe all of it, he couldn't put one word on it. But Riku kissed him deep with everything it meant to him and when he came up for air, he discovered he'd leaned Sora backwards over the desk.  
  
_Yeah_ , he decided, _since the day I was born._  
  
"Sora...where did you learn that?" Riku asked, curious and a little nervous about the answer.  
  
Only then did Sora blush. He scratched his head sheepishly and said, "Porn! …And I got a suction-cup dildo and I...practiced...thinking about you..."  
  
He pictured it electric blue and that color disappearing day after day into his best friend's eager mouth. He wanted to return the favor.  
  
He kissed him again.  
  
"Feel better now?" Sora asked when they paused to nuzzle the shit out of each other.  
  
Riku hummed affirmatively. "So much better, Sora," he said into his hair. "You're my new good luck charm."   
  
They were gonna run away together, the day after finals were over. The very next day!


End file.
